Guild Hall
Guild Hall is a building required to join or create a Guild . Upgrade this building to increase the number of Flags that can be stored. To create a new guild, 500,000 Gold are required. Guild credits (20px) can be obtained by selecting the Guild Hall, tapping on Guild, switching to the Guild Donation tab and then donating Shards ''' , (Collected from Dungeons, Quest board and HBM ), which will convert 1:1. The amount of days shown on the "My Guild" tab represent the time when a member was last online. If a member of the guild leaves the guild, there will be a 24hr lockdown for that member before joining other guilds. If a leader of the guild does not go online for some consecutive days or leaves the guild, there will be voting session for 24hrs. A vote button will be enabled next to leave button. In voting session any member can cast one vote to any member or himself to become the next leader. The member with most number of votes will be chosen as a new leader at the end of voting session. Members in the guild can not leave the guild during voting session and need to wait till its completion. Guilds If you're looking for new members or a guild, you should visit the Guilds page. Icons When you click the Guild Hall, you will find several Icons which consists of 5 different icons. These Icons are mainly use to enter in Guilds. These are the Info, Level Up, Guild, Flag and Event. Each Icon has purpose which is given below: * '''Info - shows the details of information about the Guild hall. * Level Up - this is an option where you can upgrade your Guild Hall in certain levels. * Guild - shows your Guild. It shows all the lists of members inside your guild and the stats including rankings, donations, information of your guild, upgrades for Flags and Guild level up and troops ability. * Flag - the icon where you can buy riches and protection flags which costs certain amount of Guild Credits . * Event - this is where the challenge a boss happens, either Boss1 or Boss 2 and Boss 3. Guild Guide If you're looking for a fully detailed guide about the Guild Hall, with pictures and everything, visit http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=74999&extra=page%3D1 Ranks Ranks show the privileges of a user. Research right The research can be used to upgrade the guild (increasing its maximum member count) and to buy/upgrade flags. Flags Flags can be used like spells. It can be bought with Shards at the Guild Hall. Depending on the Guild Hall level, you can store up to eight flags. Upgrading a flag increases its effects Events After the last update at version 1.2.55, events in Guild tab has given an update too.Just click Guild, then Event tabs and you will see different doorss. A room where there were 4 doors has been showed and each room is an entrance to different events for the game. Out of four doors shown, 2 doors which rooms were already opened and introduced to the players. These rooms are, the events for Challenge a Boss, and the other one for Torch Battles . Challenge A Boss Event The guild can do daily Boss Fights, to earn Honor Badges . When the boss is activated, the guild has 30 minutes to defeat him and receive HB. If guild members cannot kill the boss in given time, they still get prizes but it's lower than if the boss is defeated. For detailed information see Challenge a Boss. Torch Battle Guild with rank 3000 in the Guild Rank can participate on this Event. Torch Battles begin every Wednesday and Saturday at 9:00 am and lasts 12 hours which closes at server time.The Guild Ranks are based off the calculation for that day.The Goal of the game is to Haul and Steal each Guild's Torch which the reward varies on the amount of Torch claimed and protected. For detailed information see Torch Battles. Coming Soon Event There are two Doors which stated as "Unknown Rooms". These rooms were preparations for the 2 new events which will be added soon. Statistics Tiers Banners Category:Buildings Category:Attack Buildings